


На берегу Ренхевен

by HinaDeK



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, ООС, Прощение, дауд и самуэль второстепенные, избавление от метки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaDeK/pseuds/HinaDeK
Summary: Эмили слушает рассказ Корво о китах.
Kudos: 1





	На берегу Ренхевен

Эмили восхищенно смотрит на Корво, когда он рассказывает о китах, которых видел в свое последнее плавание. Аттано улыбается ей и бросает в Ренхевен камни с берега. На улицах солнечно, нет никаких крыс, чума побеждена. Они приходят к давно заброшенной «Песьей Яме» просто отдохнуть. Эмили нужен отдых от белых костюмчиков, особенно после того, как она носила один целых полгода.

Корво прерывает свой рассказ на половине и почему-то начинает смеяться. От смеха он падает на песок, босые ноги ласкает едва мутная вода. Эмили смотрит некоторое время недоуменно, а потом улыбается.

— Ты в последнее время все лучше и лучше, Корво.

Он встает с песка; волосы все грязные; рубашка, что некогда была белоснежной, висит грязным мешком. Эмили все равно, что и ей придется провести в ванной на час больше, чем обычно, потому что Корво обнимает её и показывает на реку.

Прошло всего два месяца, но ассасин смог уйти только сейчас. Самуэль везет его на лодке до порта. Дауд мог бы добраться и сам, но метка резко похолодела к его желаниям.

Корво берет маску, что успела заржаветь, валяясь на берегу, и бросает её Дауду. Тот не ожидает, но замечает краем глаза и ловит. Он смотрит на берег с удивлением, а Корво снова смеется. Дауд усмехается, крутит пальцем у виска, и замечает мысль, посланную вместе с маской.

Он прощен. Они оба прощены.

Эмили замечает темный дымок, взлетающий вверх, и обращает внимание Корво на него. Метка испаряется с его запястья. На мгновение глаза Корво подергиваются чернотой, и он застывает, а потом улыбается.

— Спасибо, — шепчет Корво исчезающей темноте. Эмили берет его за руку.

— Пойдем домой, Корво. Пойдем домой.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа впервые опубликована на фикбуке 21 июля 2014 года, с фикбука ухожу, она остается только здесь  
> Коммент оттуда: Сегодня немного почитала работы по фандому и поняла, что я должна хоть что-то написать. Это скорее пустой вброс текста, чем какая-то работа. Типичное "да, вот так я хотел создать, но в итоге не вышло".


End file.
